My Fate
by Azhura Moe
Summary: Takdirku mengatakan, aku akan menjadi selir Dewa. Tapi aku bukannya bahagia, malah meratapi diriku begitu tragis. "Kau akan menjadi Tumbal untuk Dewa, naruko! Bukan Selir!" CHAP 2 UPDATE. Direviews ya.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Pesan Singkat dari Author ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai Hai Hai semuanya. Azhu bikin ff lagi nih. Ceritanya di angkat dari komik Korea gitu tapi lupa judul komiknya apaan (-_-") tokoh-tokohnya diambil dari komik naruto hehehe… Tapi ada sebagian cerita/alurnya di rubah-rubah dan dibuat-buat olehku… (Kayanya ngga sebagian deh… Tapi banyak yang diubah-ubah)… Gara-gara bikin ff ini, aku jadi di marahin sama teman sesama pembuat ff juga huhuhuhu…

**Miwa** : Ya ampun… Belum selesai dengan FF kamu, malah bikin FF yang baru… Tamatin dulu FF kamu sebelumnya !

**Author** : Ta-tapi kan azhu pengen bikin cerita ini… Pengen pengen pengen pake bangeet huhu T_T *catty eyes*

**Miwa** : Bikin repot kamu aja tau… Huuh…

**Author** : Ayolah…. *catty eyes* Please Please Please….

**Miwa** : Haaaaaaaahhhh… Terserah ! Huuuhh….

**Author **: Horeeeeee ! ... ~ \(^o^)/~…

Dan perang mulut itu di menangkan oleh Azhu sendiri *plok plok plok* #LEBAY

Bagi teman-teman yang sudah baca ff chapter pertama ini, **Azhu minta tolong**… Kalau dari kalian tahu komik korea nya, beritahu azhu ya… Hehehehe… Masalahnya, azhu belum baca sampai habis -_-" ***mohon dibantu-dibantu***

Okeh ! Kita baca FF ku yang terbaru…. *Jreeeng… Jreeeng…. Jreeeeng*

…

.

"**My Fate"**

Desklaimer : Yang terhormat, Bapak Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke & Naruko

Genre : Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Raiting : M

Warning : Typo, Gajje, Alur kecepatan, Gaya bahasa yang bercampur aduk, etc…

**Keep Reading Minna ! **

…

.

"Nak, kau sangat cantik sekali…Hiks… Hiks…"

"Ayah bangga padamu nak…"

.

**#Naruko POV#**

Kedua orang memberI aku semangat agar aku dapat menerima kenyataan pahit ini atau bisa dibilang **Takdirku**. Para tetangga dan ibu ku sudah mendadaniku secantik mungkin bagai sang pengantin. Rambut panjangku sudah di sanggul dan kepalaku dihiasi manik manik dan aksesoris yang digunakan para mempelai wanita biasanya. Aku mengenakan kimono yang cantik. Aku seperti mempelai wanita yang siap untuk dinikahkan.

Aku memandang diriku di cermin yang berada di hadapanku. Aku hanya menyeringai melihat penampilanku sekarang. Aku akan menjadi selir dewa. Harusnya aku senang. Senang ? tidak !. Aku seperti tumbal untuk dewa.

Ini adalah Tradisi turun temurun di desaku. Selama 10 tahun didesa konoha selalu dilanda kekeringan. Air yang kami peroleh hanya air dari laut yang asin dan air kotor yang bencampur dengan tanah. Hujan tidak pernah mampir di desa kami selama 10 tahun. Agar tidak dilanda kekeringan selamanya, para tetuah dari desa akan mengorbankan salah satu gadis yang berumur 18 tahun dan masih perawan untuk di persembahkan dan menjadi selir dewa sekali selama 10 tahun. Orang tua mana yang mau anaknya di korbankan. Tapi bagi siapa orang tua yang bersuka rela mengorbankan anak gadisnya, maka akan diberikan hadiah berupa kepingan emas.

Mendengar bahwa mereka akan menghadiahkan kepingan emas. Ayah dan ibuku langsung menghampiriku dan membahas masalah keluarga. Orang tua ku membutuhkan harta agar adik-adikku-Konohamaru dan Yume- dapat membayar sekolahnya dan membeli beras beserta lauk pauk. Selama 5 hari ini, kami tidak pernah makan nasi. Kami hanya memakan ikan yang didapat ayahnya saat sedang memancing dan mentimun yang di beri oleh tetangga.

"Kak… Yume ingin cantik seperti kakak…" Yume menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Sini kakak sisir rambutmu"

Aku pun menyisir rambut yume dan menguncirnya serapi mungkin. Yume masih kecil, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa yang sedang dialami kakaknya ini.

"Yume sangat ingin seperti kakak.. Bisa menjadi selir dewa… Itu keren sekali kak…"

Mendengar Yume memujiku seperti itu hanya bisa membuatku semakinsedih saja. Tidak. Cukup aku saja. Jangan Yume.

"Yume… Jika kamu sudah besar nanti, kakak ingin kau menikah dengan lelaki didesa ini saja ya." Ucapku sambil membelai rambut adikku.

"Tapi kak, Yume ingin juga seperti kakak. Yume ingin menikah dengan dewa juga kak."

"Yume… Cukup kakak saja. Yume jangan seperti kakak. Ini adalah Takdir kakak. Kakak juga tidak ingin seperti ini, Yume."

Tanpa aku sadari, Yume sudah meneteskan air matanya. Aku langsung menghadapkan Yume kehadapanku dan menghapus air mata itu.

"Yume… Hiks… Yume tidak ingin kakak pergi… Hiks.." kata Yume yang langsung memelukku dan menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa Yume. Kakak iklas dengan takdir kakak sekarang. Lagipula ini demi Ayah, Ibu, Konohamaru, Yume dan desa ini juga." Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluk Yume dengan erat dan berusaha menahan air mataku yang ingin keluar.

.

#**POV end#**

Pesta pun akan segera dimulai untuk menyambut Calon Pengantin Dewa. Pesta itu di selenggarakan di pinggir Laut. Saat suara goong pun akhirnya berbunyi, Calon pengantin-naruko- pun akhirnya datang juga. Naruko pun disambut oleh para tetuah desa ini. Memberi setetes air mawar merah di kepalanya, lalu di berikan setangkai bunga melati yang ditaruh para tetuah di sanggulannya dan yang terakhir kedua tangan naruko pun diikat menggunakan tali merah. Setelah selesai, para tetuah pun berdoa dan menyembah kepada dewa.

Setelah selesai, naruko pun diantar oleh kedua orang tuanya ke perahu kayu yang kecil dan hanya muat untuk satu orang saja. Akhirnya naruko pun duduk diperahu itu. Tanpa naruko sadari, naruko mendengar bisikan-bisikan warga desa mengenai dirinya.

"Kasihan sekali anak Kushina dan Minato.."

"Iya sangat tragis…"

"Lagipula dia pasti akan jadi santapan monster laut saja"

"Jika dia benar-benar akan bertemu dengan dewa, pasti dia akan dibunuh…"

"Anak yang sangat ceria, manis, periang dan cantik seperti naruko harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi desa kita."

"Iya.. Sungguh malang sekali nasibnya."

Naruko pun hanya terdiam dan menghadap ibu dan ayahnya yang masih menahan tali perahu itu agar tidak berlayar dahulu.

"Ayah… Ibu…" ucap ku.

"Nak… Ayah dan Ibu akan selalu merindukanmu… Selalu…" ayahnya pun menangis lalu disusul oleh ibu nya juga.

"Iya naruko… Ibu sangat mencintaimu nak… Terimakasih atas pengorbananmu… Hiks Hiks Hiks…"

Melihat kedua orang tua naruko mengangis tersedu-sedu, naruko tidak bisa berkata dan mengungkapkan bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat takut. Tapi ini demi Ayah, Ibu dan Kedua adiknya. Akhirnya naruko pun melebarkan senyumannya.

"Hehehe… Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian semua…" ujar naruko sambil tersenyum.

Dan melihat senyuman terakhir naruko itu, Kushina dan Minato pun semakin menangis sambil memeluk kedua adik naruko-konohamaru dan yume-. Minato pun mulai melepaskan tali yang digenggam erat olehnya tadi dan perahu naruko pun mulai berlayar dan semakin menjauh. Kedua adiknya melambaikan tangannya diikuti para warga desa juga.

"Kakak Hati-hati !" teriak konohamaru

"Kakak, mampir lagi ke desa ya…" teriak yume.

Naruko masih dapat mendengar teriakan kedua adiknya. Tanpa sadar, kedua matanya pun tidak dapat menahan air yang ingin keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Kakak janji akan menjenguk kalian semua…..!" teriak naruko dan akhirnya naruko semakin menjauh, menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

.

.

**-2 jam kemudian-**

Perahu kecil itu pun terus berlayar tak tentu arah. Naruko pun menatap sejauh matanya memandang laut yang begitu luas dan sesekali naruko berbuang nafasnya.

"_Hah… Apakah aku akan jadi santapan para monster laut ya… Tapi aku sudah terlanjut dan memilih jalan takdirku sendiri. Aku harus kuat ! Naruko, kau harus tegar dan kuat…!" _ batin naruko yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Naruko merasakan ada guncangan dari laut tersebut dan semakin lama guncangan ombak itu semakin cepat, naruko pun akhirnya mulai panic.

"Ap-apaakah…. Ini ulah Dewa ?" ucap naruko.

Semakin lama ombak-ombak laut yang awalnya kecil akhirnya menjadi ombak yang besar dan menyiram naruko dan perahu kecilnya. Naruko benar-benar sangat takut sekarang. Dia akan mati. Oleh amukan sang Dewa.

Yang makin membuat naruko terkejut lagi, dihadapanya sudah ada pusaran air laut yang sangat besar. Naruko dan perahunya semakin mendekati pusaran air itu akibat hisapan dari pusaran itu sangat kuat. Naruko mulai pasrah dan menutup kedua matanya.

"_Ini adalah Takdirku ! Lindungi aku, Dewa… Aku mohon !"_

Naruko dan perahu pun akhirnya terjatuh dan tenggelam dengan perahunya juga. Lalu pusaran air itu pun akhirnya hilang.

.

.

.

#**Naruko POV#**

Tiba-tiba aku dapat mendengar seorang yang dari suaranya pasti wanita yang sepertinya sedang membangunkanku. Mendengar suara yang semakin keras itu, akhirnya aku membangunkan diri dan mengucek-ngucek kedua mataku.

"Hei manusia, sampai kapan kau akan tidur dipasir terus."

Aku berusaha menyadarkan diriku dan menatap wanita yang berdiri menghadapku. Wanita itu berambut Pink, mengenakan Kimono berwarna hitam dan bermotif bunga sakura. Wanita itu sangat cantik,bermata seperti batu emerald. Seperti dewi saja. Beda jauh dariku.

"Kau ini tuli atau apa sih… Jika Tuan Sasuke tahu kau tuli, pasti dia akan mengembalikanmu ke desamu !"

Gadis itu membentakku. Akhirnya aku tersadar dan memandang di sekelilingku. Ini pantai, tapi kenapa pantai ini sangat indah. Sedangkan pasirnya saja sangat putih dan berkilauan. Pepohonan yang sangat tinggi dan terlihat sangat cantik. Angin yang menghembus menyentuh kulitku terasa sangat sejuk. Apakah ini surga ?

"Hei dengar tidak !" wanita itu menyadarkanku.

"Aaah… Sa-saya tidak tuli… Maaf.. Anda siapa dan aku sedang berada disurga ? Apakah anda adalah malaikat penjaga surga ?" ucapku.

Wanita itu yang mendengar ucapanku itu hanya terdiam bingung dan setelah itu, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu menarik lenganku. Sontak membuatku berdiri dan hampir menabraknya. Lalu wanita itu berjalan dan sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Aa-aku mau dibawa kemanaa…?" tanyaku kepada wanita dihadapanku yang masih menarikku dan memasuki hutan.

"Tentu aku mengantarkanmu ke Calon Suami mu… Namanya Tuan Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang Dewa. Jadi kau harus tunduk didepan beliau…" kata wanita berambut pink itu yang masih menarik pergelangan tanganku

"A-anda siapa ?"

"Perkenalkan, saya Haruno Sakura. Saya adalah adalah Dewi Musim Semi. Namamu ?"

"Na-naruko… Uzumaki Naruko…"

"Hmm… Salam kenal…" ucap sang Dewi itu sambil tersenyum sangat lembut.

Ternyata dia adalah seorang Dewi. Pantas saja paras wajahnya seperti malaikat.

Ternyata Dewi ini mengantarkanku kehadapan Dewa yang bernama Sasuke. Apakah Dewa Sasuke seperti kakek-kakek ? Atau om-om ? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Aku takut jika calon suamiku seperti kakek-kakek.

.

**#POV End#**

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari hutan yang penuh dengan pepohonan yang sangat tinggi. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat sebuah Istana Kaisar saja. Tapi ini sangat megah dan sangat luas. Ini membuat naruko merasa di tempat surga sekarang. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk di istana itu dan berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor. Tiba-tiba Dewi Sakura yang berada dihadapan naruko berhenti dan langsung menghadap naruko yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Sebentar ya, naru chan. Aku akan menyiampkan sesuatu. Kamu jalan-jalan saja. Dah…"

Dewi Sakura pergi meninggalkan naruko yang masih kaget Dewi itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sekarang naruko bingung harus jalan kearah mana. Akhirnya naruko pun melangkah lurus terus kedepan. Naruko pun akhirnya berjalan, berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga tanpa disadari dia sudah mengelilingi tempat yang sama. Beberapa lama dia berjalan, akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia tersesat.

"Eeh… Sepertinya aku tersesat. Bagus naruko, kau memang bodoh…"

Naruko akhirnya terduduk di tepi lantai koridor dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Dipikirannya apakah dia sudah mati atau ini hanya mimpi. Jika ini semua hanya mimpi, tolong segera bangunkan dia. Akhirnya naruko mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya dan rileks sejenak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola yang melayang dengan kuatnya mengenai kepalanya yang di bagian kiri. Naruko sontak kaget akibat bola yang sangat keras mengenai kepalanya itu. Akhirnya dia menghadap ke sumber dimana bola itu berasal dan ternyata yang melemparnya seorang anak kecil berambut raven, mengenakan baju kimono putih, bermata onyx dan lebih lucunya lagi rambutnya mengingatkan naruko dengan pantat ayam-ayamnya.

Naruko pun mengambil bola itu dan menghampiri anak kecil yang berada di hadapannya. Naruko pun terduduk agar menyamai tinggi anak itu lalu menyerahkan bola itu kepada anak lelaki itu.

"Lain kali, jangan melempar bola sembarangan ya, anak kecil…" ucap naruko sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"He-hei… Tidak sopan… Lepaskan tangan kotormu !" ucap anak kecil itu meronta dan membuat naruko yang melihatnya sedikit gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Kamu imut sekali, adik kecil… Hehehehe…" kata naruko sambil menyubit kedua pipi anak kecil itu dan sontak membuat anak kecil itu meronakan wajahnya.

"Le-lepaskaan tangan kotormu, nona !" anak kecil itu semakin meronta.

"Iiih… Imut sekali… Main sebentar yuk…"

Tiba-tiba anak kecil itu kembali melempar bola ke depan wajahnya dengan sangat keras dan 'Buuugg' tepat mengenai wajahnya. Naruko langsung pingsan dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

"Naru chan…Sadarlah…."

Naruko pun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mendapati Sakura sang Dewi sedang berusaha membangunkan naruko dari tadi.

"Sa-sakura… Ugh…!"

Naruko yang ingin langsung bangkit, tiba-tiba daerah dahi dan hidungnya sangat sakit dan nyeri, akibatnya jadi merah. Naruko pun mulai mencari anak laki-laki itu tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Cepatlah naruko, Tuan Sasuke sudah datang dan duduk di singgahsana nya."

Naruko pun akhirnya berhenti mencari anak kecil itu dan menurut kepada sakura. Naruko berjalan bersebelahan dengan sakura.

.

.

.

**#Naruko POV#**

Lamanya kami berjalan sepanjang koridor istana ini, akhirnya aku dan Dewi ini sampai juga. Kami berhenti didepan pintu yang sangat megah dan terukir naga yang cukup besar. Jadi ini singgahsana Dewa.

"Jaga perilakumu, naru chan"

"Hai !"

Sakura pun akhirnya membukaan pintu dan kami pun masuk ke dalam. Secara perlahan dan menghormati Dewa yang ada dihadapan kami, tapi aku tidak ingin menghormatinya. Ternyata Dewa itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang melempar bola ke wajahku.

"Hei anak baka ! Kau sudah melempar bola ke wajahku ! Dasar Teme.."

Aku pun kesal melihat wajah angkuhnya. Saat mendengar perkataanku, seisi ruangan itu sontak terkaget termasuk Dewa yang sedang duduk itu.

"Cih… Nyalimu cukup besar juga, nona…"

Anak kecil itu malah nyengir tidak jelas. Itu semakin membuatku jengkel dan kesal saja.

"Aa-apa apaan kau naru chan ! Beliau adalah Dewa Sasuke."

Mendengar perkataan Dewi Sakura itu membuat aku terkejut dan mulai keringat dingin. Ternyata yang aku marahi tadi dan dihadapan kami ini adalah Dewa Sasuke, Calon Suamiku. Tunggu sebentar, calon suamiku seorang dewa, yaitu seorang anak kecil, apakah aku sedang bermimpi ?

"Hei nona, jaga kesopananmu saat berada di singgahsanaku, atau aku akan menghukummu.!" Dewa kecil itu pun sepertinya murka dengan perkataanku.

"Naru chan, minta maaf lah. Dewa Sasuke akan semakin murka dan akan menghacurkan desamu juga. Cepatlah" ucap Sakura.

Akhirnya aku pun dengan terpaksa berlutut, bersujud dan meminta maaf kepada anak kecil itu.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Dewa Sasuke. Sa-saya tidak tahu…" ucapku.

Aku pun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat apakah Dewa itu masih murka atau tidak.

"Hn, baiklah… Aku maafkan kau… Jadi kau adalah calon istriku ?" Ucap Dewa kecil itu.

Dewa kecil itu turun dari singgahsananya dan menghampiriku yang masih terduduk bersujud didepannya. Lalu dilihatnya aku dari kepala sampai kebawah. Apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Hn… Kau lelah ?" ucap Dewa kecil itu dan aku pun membalas dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah… Dewi Sakura.."

"Saya disini, Tuan…" tanggap Dewi Sakura

"Berikan dia makanan yang lezat untuk calon istriku ini dan gantilah pakaiannya."

"Baik, saya laksanakan, Tuan"

Dengan segera sakura pun menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membawa ku pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Haaah… untung saja Tuan Sasuke tidak semurka dulu. Jika tidak, kau dan desa kecilmu itu akan musnah, naru chan…" kata Dewi sakura itu kepadaku.

"Go-gomen, Dewi…" kata ku sedikit gugup.

"Panggil aku Sakura saja… Suatu saat kau akan menjadi pendamping Tuan Sasuke dan menjadi Dewi."

Perkataan sakura tadi membuat aku sedikit kaget. Aku akan menjadi Dewi jika aku menikah dengan anak kecil itu. Tapi kenapa harus dengan anak kecil. Bagaimana malam pertama kami nanti. Aku di perkosa oleh anak kecil ? Sungguh tragis.

Aku pun di bawa ke sebuah kamar yang lumayan besar, terlihat anggun dan di setiap sudut kamar itu dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang cantik. Sakura pun langsung menarik aku masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ini adalah kamarmu, naru chan." Kata sakura.

Ini adalah kamar impianku dari dulu. Aku begitu bahagia dan pasti akan betah berada di kamar ini. Di ranjang, sudah ada sebuah kimono berwarna putih bercorak gelombang air berwarna biru. Dengan segera aku pun mengenakan kimono itu dan siap menuju ruang makan dan didampingi oleh Dewi Sakura yang tidak pernah bosan selalu menemaniku.

.

**#POV end#**

Akhirnya sore pun berganti malam. Naruko yang terus memandang kamarnya yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Dipenuhi bunga melati yang sangat dia sukai. Naruko terus merapikan bunga-bunga itu dan sesekali mencium aroma nya. Merasa bosan, akhirnya naruko menuju ke jendela. Naruko dapat melihat bulan purnama yang begitu indah dan pantulan cahayanya masuk ke kamar naruko.

Tiba-tiba naruko melihat seseorang dari kejauhan tepat di depan bulan purnama sedang terbang mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat didepan jendela itu. Naruko terkejut dan terdiam mendapati seseorang yang berada di jendelanya. Naruko dapat melihatnya dengan jelas siapa lelaki itu. Naruko dapat melihat kimono untuk pria yang sedang dia gunakan dan sedikit melorot, sehingga dada bidangnya terlihat jelas, rambut raven yang seperti pantat ayam, mata yang sehitam onyx, wajahnya yang stoic dan tentu sangat tampan.

Pemuda ini begitu mirip dengan Dewa kecil yang akan menjadi calon suaminya. Tapi yang berbeda adalah Dewa atau bisa dibilang calon suaminya itu bertubuh kecil sedangkan pria dihadapanya sekarang begitu tinggi. 'Siapa pemuda ini'. Naruko yang masih membatu itu tanpa disadari, pria itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya. Naruko pun memberanikan dirinya menghampiri pria itu.

"Si-siapa kau…" Tanya naruko.

Mendengar pertanyaan naruko tadi, pria itu pun membuka kedua matanya dan membangkitkan tubuhnya lalu menghampiri naruko. Pria itu begitu tinggi sehingga naruko hanya setinggi dagunya.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku ?" Tanya pria itu. Naruko pun memundurkan dirinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hn" jawab pria itu.

Naruko merasa terpojok sekarang. Tubuhnya menyentuh dinding kamarnya. Dan pria itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya menunduk. Sekarang naruko begitu terkejut. Pria yang tidak dia kenal tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Naruko pun mulai memberontak, tapi tangan kekar dari pria itu begitu kuat, sehingga naruko tidak bisa begitu banyak bergerak. Akhirnya dia pasrah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu.

Ciuman itu semakin memanas, ketika pria yang menciuminya itu beradu lidah dengan naruko dan menjilati setiap rongga didalam mulut naruko. Wajah naruko semakin memerah. Ketika mereka berdua membutuhkan oksigen, akhirnya pria itu melepas ciuman ganasnya dan ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga turun ke leher jenjang milik naruko. Lalu digigit dan dihisapnya kulit leher naruko, membuat yang memiliki leher itu pun mendesah dan semakin meronakan wajahnya. Naruko tidak bisa melawannya. Akhirnya pria itu pun mulai membangkitkan kepalanya, meninggalkan _kissmark_ dileher naruko dan memandang wajah naruko begitu dalam.

"Layani aku malam ini…"

.

.

~To Be Continue ~~

RnR ? Silahkan :) ~


	2. Chapter 2

"**My Fate"**

Desklaimer : Yang terhormat, Bapak Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke & Naruko

Genre : Romance/Drama/Fantasy

Raiting : M

Warning : Typo, Gajje, Alur kecepatan, Gaya bahasa yang bercampur aduk, etc…

**Keep Reading Minna ! **

…

.

Tanpa aba-aba pria itu sudah melorotkan sedikit kimono naruko dan menampakkan bahu yang putih bersih dan nampak juga belahan kedua payudara naruko. Saat pria itu ingin mencium belahan payudara naruko, tiba-tiba pria itu ambruk di pelukkan naruko dan otomatis naruko menyambut dan menahan tubuh atletis itu yang sangat berat tentunya. Naruko pun segera membopong pria itu di belakangnya dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Naruko dapat melihat dari wajah pria itu.

'Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan' pikir naruko.

Naruko dapat melihat di bagian kanan leher pria itu terdapat 3 berbentuk 'koma' dan tampak mengerikan. Lalu dilihat kembali wajah pria itu akhirnya tertidur dengan damainya. Benar dugaan naruko bahwwa dia kelelahan.

Naruko pun menghampiri kursinya dan memandang pria yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Wajahnya tampan. Sangat tampan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis.

'Apakah dia dewa juga…? Atau dia kakak kandung dewa kecil itu…? Mereka begitu mirip..' pikir naruko.

Tanpa sadar kantuknya tidak bisa ditahan lagi dan mata naruko pun secara perlahan menutup. Akhirnya naruko tertidur di kursi yang berhadapan dengan pria yang juga sedang terlelap di atas ranjangnya.

.

.

.

#** MY FATE #**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari kamar dan menyentuh wajah naruko begitu hangatnya. Akhirnya naruko pun terbangun dan menganggkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan turun. Naruko merasakan selimut yang mulai jatuh dari tubuhnya. Naruko pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke toilet lalu diamembasahi wajahnya dengan air hangat.

'Oh iya, dikamarku kan ada pria misterius'

Naruko mengingat kejadian tadi malam dan ada pria misterius dengan seenaknya tidur di ranjangnya. Naruko pun membuka perlahan pintu toilet itu dan mengintip apakah pria itu sudah bangun. Ternyata di ranjangnya sudah kosong.

'Ternyata dia sudah pergi rupanya'

Naruko pun menghela napasnya sambil keluar dari toilet dan menutup pintu toilet. Naruko pun langsung menuju ke ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Lalu menghirup aroma yang tertinggal dari pria itu. Aroma mint yang dapat dihirupnya yang begitu menenangkannya. Kedua matanya pun menutup agar dia bisa merasakan pria itu. Jujur saja naruko menyukai pria misterius itu.

"Kapan dia akan kembali lagi…? Aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya"

"Siapa ?"

Naruko langsung terkejut mendengar suara anak kecil yang langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan seenaknya dan kasar pula. Ternyata calon suaminya sendiri dengan seenak dengkulnya menendang pintu kamar naruko. Jika saja dia bukan dewa, sudah naruko pukul bokongnya seperti yang dia lakukan dengan konohamaru yang sering mengganggu naruko.

"Aaah ti-tidak apa-apa…. Aa-aaku hanyaa…" naruko langsung berdiri dan melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Kau bersama laki-laki? Kau berselingkuh ?"

JLEEB

Seakan-akan ucapan calon suaminya itu seperti pisau yang langsung mengenai jantungnya dengan tepat sasaran. Naruko berpikir keras berusaha mencari alas an yang masuk akal.

"Ti-tidak mungkin ! La-lagipula aku aa-akan berselingkuh de-dengan siapa…." Naruko tergagap. Dia tidak ingin calon suaminya ini tahu jika tadi malam ada pria misterius tertidur di kamarnya.

Dewa sasuke menyipitkan matanya kearah naruko. Naruko melihat dewa kecil itu menyipitkan matanya terlihat begitu imut dan lucu. Wajah naruko tiba-tiba merona.

"Aa-apa kau lihat-lihat ? ucap naruko

Dewa kecil itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan ingin keluar dari kamar naruko. Sasuke berhenti dan menatap naruko yang berada di belakangnya.

"Dobe"

Naruko terkejut dan wajahnya memerah mendengar hinaan dari dewa kecil itu. Sampai kepala naruko pun mengeluarkan asap. Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan naruko yang siap meledak kapan saja akibat hinaan sasuke tadi.

"TEMEE !"

Teriakan naruko menggema sampai ke telinga sasuke yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari kamar naruko. Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

.

.

.

**#MY FATE#**

.

.

.

Naruko pun akhirnya tiba di ruang makan yang sangat luas dan megah. Naruko dapan melihat para pelayan yang berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuh mereka secara bersamaan saat naruko masuk ke ruangan itu dan langsung duduk ditemani pelayan dewa sasuke. Naruko melihat dihadapannya sudah duduk Dewa kecil bernama sasuke itu dengan wajah sok angkuhnya. Naruko hanya menutup matanya dan menahan emosinya terhadap sasuke.

"Makanlah…" ucap sasuke.

Naruko pun mengambil mangkuk nasi dan memakannya dengan cepat. Agar dia bisa pergi dari ruangan ini. Dia benci harus bertemu dengan dewa menyebalkan ini. Sedangkan sasuke tidak menyantap makanannya sedikitpun dan melihat naruko yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya dihadapannya.

"Besok kita akan menikah"

"Uhuuk! Uhuukk! Uhuuuukkkk!"

Naruko terkaget mendengar pernyataan dewa itu dan langsung tersedak. Lalu naruko pun menatap sasuke sambil membersihkan bibirnya.

"Ka-kau bercanda…?" ucap naruko sambil mengambil air minum yang sudah dibawakan oleh pelayan.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda."

Naruko pun akhirnya kembali normal dan langsung menatap sasuke.

"Ta-tapi… Aku…"

"Kau harus setuju, Dobe !" sasuke langsung menunjuk ke arah wajah naruko.

"A-aapa-apaan kau ! Dasar Teme !" Naruko langsung berdiri dengan kasarnya.

"Dengarkan aku, dewa teme ! Aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu ! Kau itu masih kecil ! Aku tidak sudi berbulan madu dan tidur bersama anak kecil sepertimu !"

Sehabis membentak sasuke, naruko langsung pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang masih duduk dengan manisnya. Para pelayan terkejut mendengar ucapan naruko tadi. Pelayan pribadinya langsung menghampiri dewa sasuke.

"Aa-apa anda tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-sama…? Tanya pelayan pribadinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Dan meminum jus tomat yang sudah tersedia dihadapannya daritadi.

"Dasar dobe. Dia hanya tidak tahu saja siapa aku sebenarnya."

Para pelayan yang melihat senyum evil sang dewa kecil itu pun langsung merinding termasuk pelayan pribadinya.

.

.

.

**#MY FATE#**

.

.

.

Naruko berlari sejauh mungkin menjauh dari dewa menyebalkan itu. Naruko langsung berhenti dan menarik nafasnya. Dia sudah berlari cukup jauh sekarang. Tapi dilihatnya koridor ini bukan menuju ke arah kamarnya. Melainkan menuju ke hutan bambu yang tinggi dan lebat.

'Bagus… Sekarang kau tersesat lagi naruko.' Batin naruko mengomeli dirinya yang begitu pelupa.

Saat naruko ingin membalikkan badannya, terdengar suara seruling yang sedang memainkannya begitu indah di telingannya. Naruko pun langsung menatap hutan bambu itu dan kakinya melangkah menuju hutan itu.

Seakan-akan suara seruling itu menghipotisnya untuk mencari siapa yang memainkan seruling begitu indahnya.

Naruko masih menyelusuri hutan bambu itu dan mencari sumber suara seruling itu. Akhirnya naruko pun menemukannya. Naruko pun langsung ke semak-semak lalu dilihatnya seorang pria berambut panjang sebahu dan berwarna hitam,yang sedang duduk di atas batu besar yang berada di pinggir danau.

Danau itu begitu indah dan bercahaya yang berasal dari cahaya matahari. Angin yang begitu menenangkan, lalu suara seruling yang dimainkannya itu begitu damai ditelingannya. Seakan-akan dia adalah malaikat di surga yang dengan damainya terbang mengelilingi surga.

"Kemarilah…"

Naruko terkejut dari lamunannya dan mulai keringat dingin.

'Jangan-jangan dia tahu keberadaanku' Naruko semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau berada di semak-semak itu. Kemarilah…" kata pria itu.

Naruko tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Wajahnya merona dan langsung berdiri dari semak-semak itu lalu menghampiri pria yang membelakanginya.

"Maa-maaf kan saya… Sa-saya tidak bermaksud…"

Naruko sesaat terpana melihat pria itu membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat naruko. Wajahnya sangat tampan, tapi begitu mirip dengan dewa kecil itu, tapi yang membedakannya adalah keriput yang berada di depan kedua matanya.

'Dia pasti dewa'

"Ada apa, nona ?" kata pria itu heran melihat naruko yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ti-tidak… Tidak apa-apa… Hehehe…" ucap naruko sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak merasa gatal sambil meronakan wajahnya

"Duduklah…" ucap pria itu sambil menepuk pelan batu yang berada di sampingnya. Akhirnya naruko duduk.

Mereka berdua pun duduk terdiam sambil menatap danau yang sangat indah dihadapan mereka. Merasakan setia angin yang menghembus di kulit mereka. Naruko melirik pria di sampingnya. Begitu tampan, kulitnya yang putih bersih, rambut panjangnya yang indah terurai dengan indahnya mengikuti arah angin. Pria itu menutupi matanya dan tersenyum. Sontak membuat naruko kembali blushing.

"Kau pasti calon istri, Sasuke ya…" ucap pria itu.

"Ii-iya…" jawab naruko terbata-bata

Mereka berdua pun terdiam dan naruko pun melirik sedikit. Melihat pria itu sedang membersihkan serulingnya.

"Aa-anda Kakaknya Sasuke-sama ?" Tanya naruko dan pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap naruko dan tersenyum.

"Iya…Nona tahu itu dari siapa..?" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruko yang melihatnya kembali memblushingkan wajahnya dan semakin memerah.

"Pa-pantas saja… Aa-anda begitu mirip dengannya…" kata naruko. Pria itu hanya tersenyum

"Pe-perkenalkan.. Na-namaku.. Uzumaki Naruko…" ucap naruko terbata-bata

"Hmm… Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Aku Dewa Angin. Salam kenal…" Itachi pun tersenyum menghadap naruko dan naruko yang melihatnya pun wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus,sangat merah.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya duduk terdiam dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menimpa mereka Dewa itachi itu pun kembali memainkan serulingnya kembali. Saat suara seruling itu terdengar, tiba-tiba datanglah hembusan angin yang sangat menyejukkan. Naruko tidak ingin pergi dari tempatnya. Dia masih ingin berlama-lama disana.

.

.

.

**#MY FATE#**

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir malam, Sekarang naruko berada di depan kamarnya di temani Itachi yang mengantarkannya. Lalu dewa itachi itu pun pamit kepada naruko dan naruko pun mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya. Saat itachi sudah menjauh, naruko pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum berseri-seri. Tapi senyumannya itu tiba-tiba lenyap saat dilihatnya diatas ranjangnya sudah ada dewa kecil itu sedang tertidur membelakanginnya.

'Apa-apaan dia seenaknya tidur di kamar orang!' batin naruko.

Naruko segera menghampiri ranjangnya dan berniat membangunkan dewa teme itu. Saat tangan naruko ingin memegang bahunya, naruko kaget melihat 3 berbentuk 'koma' itu dileher kanannya. Naruko kembali teringat dengan pria tampan yang tertidur di kamarnya kemaren. Tanda itu bukan hanya mirip,tapi serupa. Tangan naruko pun beralih kea rah lehernya. Ingin menyentuh tanda itu, tiba-tiba tangan naruko langsung di tangkap oleh pemilik tanda itu.

"Sedang apa kau…" ucap dewa kecil itu sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan naruko.

"Eeh… Le-lepaskan tanganku teme!" kata naruko yang kaget ternyata dewa kecil itu tidak tidur.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ?" ucap dewa kecil itu sambil menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Aaaah u-untuk apa a-aku membunuhmu… Kurang kerjaan…!" naruko langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman sasuke.

Dewa sasuke pun duduk di atas ranjang dan menatap naruko lalu menyipitkan matanya kembali. Melihat naruko dari atas sampai bawah keadaan naruko sekarang. Yukata naruko sedikit kotor dan robek di bagian bawah.

"Kau darimana saja.." ucap sasuke bertanya tentang penampilan naruko

"Aa-aku ke hutan bambu.."

"Lalu…?"

"Aku bertemu itachi-sama dan menemaninya…"

Naruko dapat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya dewa sasuke itu saat naruko menyebut nama Itachi. Lalu dewa kecil itu merapikan yukatanya dan mengenakan jubah emas nya lalu turun dari ranjang naruko. Dewa sasuke berhenti sebentar di samping naruko.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya atau kau akan dalam masalah" ucap sasuke.

Naruko yang mendengarnya pun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan dewa sasuke. Apa maksud perkataannya. Seakan-akan Itachi adalah penjahat. Padahal Itachi tidak memiliki tampang seperti seorang penjahat.

"Aa-apa maksudmu! Dia itu kakak kandungmu. Jangan mengatakan seakan-akan dia adalah penjahat" ucap naruko yang langsung menghadap dewa kecil yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku bilang kau harus berhati-hati dengannya" sasuke pun meninggalkan kamar naruko sendirian.

Naruko bingung apa yang dimaksud dewa kecil tadi. Padahal itachi-sama tidak memiliki tampang penjahat. Naruko pun penasaran. Lalu tanda 3 titik koma itu yang berada di leher dewa sasuke itu. Sama dengan tanda milik lelaki misterius kemarin malam. Naruko semakin bingung. Merasa kepalanya pusing naruko pun merabahkan dirinya ke ranjang dan meutupi matanya.

Sedangkan sasuke yang berjalan menuju ke kamarnya sesaat daerah lehernya merasakan panas dan nyeri, tepat tandanya itu. 3 berbentuk koma itu. Dia langsung menyentuh lehernya dan dapat dilihat tanda itu yang awalnya berwarna hitam berubah menjadi merah seperti api. Sasuke hanya menahan sakit dan segera berlari menuju kekamarnya.

'Sial… Sudah malam rupanya.' Sasuke pun tiba di kamarnya dan segera menutup lalu mengunci kamarnya.

.

.

.

**#MY FATE#**

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Naruko yang sudah selesai mandi dan memasang yukatanya sedang memandang rembulan yang begitu indah dan bulat dengan sempurnanya. Naruko teringat kembali lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang kekamarnya. Belum sempat naruko berkenalan, dia sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Andai aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu"

Naruko pun menghelakan nafasnya lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah danau yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar naruko. Didanau itu naruko dapat melihat pantulan cahaya rembulan lalu air danau itu begitu jernih dan bersih. Tiba-tiba pandangan naruko tertuju pada seorang pria yang sedang mengambil bunga teratai didekat danau lalu ditangannya bunga teratai itu pun membukakan kuncupnya dan mekar dengan indahnya. Naruko mematung menatap pria itu. Dia yang tidur di kamar naruko kemaren. Dengan segera naruko pun berlari dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Naruko terus berlari ingin menghampiri pria itu di danau. Tak perlu waktu lama, naruko pun akhirnya sampai didanau tempat dia melihat pria itu. Melihat kekiri dan kekanan tetapi pria itu tidak ada. Tiba-tiba naruko melihat ke danau itu yang di penuhi bunga teratai yang masih menguncup tiba-tiba secara perlahan membukakan kuncupnya dan bermekaran bersamaan dengan bunga teratai lainnya.

Dan yang membuat naruko membelalakan matanya, pria yang dia cari akhirnya muncul tepat di tengah-tengah danau. Pria itu muncul dari dalam danau. Pria yang dia cari pun akhirnya ketemu juga tapi tiba-tiba wajah naruko memanas dan merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dilihatnya pria yang sedang membelakanginya itu hanya bertelanjang dada dan terdapat tato bunga teratai di belakangnya begitu indah.

'Dia benar-benar Dewa' pikir naruko

Pria itu pun tahu kehadiran naruko yang berada di belakangnya dan meliriknya.

"Sedang apa kau"

Mendengar pria itu bertanya pun, naruko akhirnya tersadar dan wajahnya masih merah merona dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap langsung pria itu. Akhirnya pria itu pun berjalan dan mendatangi naruko yang masih tertunduk tidak ingin melihatnya. Pria itu sudah dihadapannya sekarang. Lalu menarik dagu naruko agar menatap mata pria itu.

"Sedang apa kau. Ini sudah larut malam. Kau tidak tidur..?" Tanya pria itu

Naruko masih menutup matanya. Dia takut jika melihat pria itu lagi apakah dia akan mimisan atau jatuh pingsan.

"Hei… Buka matamu.."

Akhirnya naruko membukakan matanya dan melihat wajah pria itu yang berada di hadapannya. Wajah naruko kembali memerah seperti kepiting yang sudah di rebus. Pria itu pun membelai wajah naruko dengan lembut dan membelai rambut naruko yang panjang.

Tiba-tiba pria itu menunduk dan mendekati wajahnya ke wajah naruko. Naruko dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu semakin dekat. Lalu naruko menutup matanya. Dan mendaratlah sebuah ciuman dari bibirnya. Begitu lembut dan dingin. 2 menit mereka hanya berciuman akhirnya pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap naruko begitu dalam.

"Jangan pergi dariku lagi…"

Pria itu langsung memeluknya. Naruko yang heran dengan perkataan pria ini seburat pertanyaan pun terlintas dipikirannya. Apa maksud perkataannya dan siapa pria itu. Lalu terlintas dewa kecil dalam ingatannya. Calon suaminya, Sasuke. Jangan-jangan…

"Sa-sasuke-sama…?" naruko langsung mendorong tubuh pria itu dan menatap wajah yang begitu dia kenal.

"Ka-kau pasti Sa-sasuke-sama…" Tanya naruko tetapi pria itu tidak menjawab.

Dapat dilihat dari mata pria itu merah menyala dan didalam matanya terdapat 3 yang berbentuk koma itu sama persis dengan tandanya. Naruko sangat yakin, dihadapannya adalah Calon suaminya, Sasuke-sama. Tapi yang lebih membingungkan lagi, calon suaminya itu bertubuh kecil sedangkan pria yang sedang memeluknya ini berbadang atletis dan tinggi. Naruko semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan tahu nantinya, siapa aku sebenarnya…" ucap pria itu tepat di telinga naruko

Naruko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia pun membalas pelukkan pria itu dan merasakan tubuh pria itu begitu hangat dan nyaman. Tanpa naruko sadari mata naruko pun secara perlahan menutup dan terdengar suara yang sudah teratur. Naruko pun tertidur di pelukan pria misterius itu.

Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyenderkan tubuh naruko dilengannya lalu di pandangnya dengan tatapan sendu sambil menyentuh dan membelai wajah naruko.

"Apakah kau reinkarnasinya. Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengannya…?"

Pria itu pun mengecup kening naruko begitu lembut.

"Jika benar, aku akan menjagamu dan tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Aku berjanji…"

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

.

p.s :

Hallo minna semua… Ketemu lagi dengan azhu… Azhu kembali juga akhirnya

Gomen azhu lama ga update FF nya karena tugas kuliah dan ujian yang terus menerus.. Rasanya kayak dibunuh secara perlahan aja T_T

Terimakasih sudah reviews FF ku hehehe… Lumayan banyak… Saatnya balas review kalian ^_^

**Noal hoshino : **Oyaa itu judulnya.. Hehehe akhirnya ketemu juga judulnya X3 makasih sudah kasih tau azhu ya… Azhu mau cari lagi tuh komiknya… Hhehehe

**Fajar Jabrik : **makasih :3 Silahkan di baca chapter terbarunya. Semoga suka hehe..

**Sheren : **Okeey X3

**Black Market : **Diawal-awal aku malas buat lemonnya dulu hehehe.. Tapi di chapter selanjutnya akan ada lemonnya loh… Hehehe… Tunggu aja ya chapter terbaru nya… :3

**Eun Chae : **Okeeyy X3

**Nia Yuuki : **Silahkan :3

**CCLoveRuki : **Betul tuh Betul… Sasuke emang Teme jelek! Hehehehe…. Jadi terbawa suasana juga aku… :3

**Aristy : **Okaay :3 silahkan baca chapter terbarunya dan jgn lupa di reviews lagi ya :3

**Icha Clalu Bhgia : **Tau tuh si teme jelek.. Emang ga bisa sabaran sedikit.. Hehehe… :3

**Akira Fly : **Tapi aku sudah buat ceritanya agar tidak semirip mungkin hehehe… Chapter ini juga ga mirip-mirip amat dari komik aslinya hehehe.. Makasih sudah reviews… :3

**Anzu Qyuji : **Iya makasih sudah kasih tau komiknya hehehe :3

**Azarien27 : **Disini sasuke jadi dewa air. Hehehehe…. :3

**Hanazawa Kay : **Hehehe… Silahkan baca chapter keduanya ini… Semoga suka dan direview lagi ya :3

**Phoenix Emperor NippleJae : **Okaay… silahkan dibaca chapter keduany :3

**Misc : **Kalau jelek jangan dibaca deh =_="

**Puchan : **Okaay :3

**Kaname : **Okaay X3

**MORPH : ** Okeeyy :3

**Nay : **Silahkan baca chapter keduanya.. Semoga suka hehehe X3

**Zen Ikkika : **Makasih ehehhe… :3

**Guest : **Okaaay :3

**Mitsuka Sakurai : **Yap… Heheheh….. semoga suka ya chapter keduanya dan di reviewlagi hehehe :3

**Kirei- Neko : **dia begitu karna tanda itu looh… *nunjuk tanda 3 berbentuk koma* hehehee.. :3

**Narusasu Fans : **hehehehehe… sasuke masih belum rape-rape naruko kok.. Hehehe XD

**Kawaihana : **Okaay ini sudah di update chap kedua nya.. Semoga suka ya :3

**Miskiyatuleviana : **Tenang aja, FF ku yang lain bakal aku tamatin kok dang a bakal aku telantarin hehehehe… Makasih ya… Hehehe semoga suka FF ku :3 Oya jangan di PM ya… Di review aja heheh :3

YOSH! Selesai juga membalas semua reviews teman-teman semua… ^o^

Terimakasih sudah direviews ya…

Jangan lupa di reviews lagi chapter keduanya… Hehehehe

maaf ya alurnya loncat kesana kemari, gajje, typo dimana2, dll... azhu hanya seorang manusia, tidak luput dari kesalahan huhuhu T_T

Bye-bye minna… Azhu usahakan update secepat mungkin hehehe…. ^_^

_RnR Please… _


End file.
